


Life is not a game

by SaveLovers



Category: 2/27 - Fandom, 3/25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveLovers/pseuds/SaveLovers





	Life is not a game

Life is not a game  
We all need to cherish it  
Hold the torch high  
Walking through the wind and the rain

They're holding our throats  
Trying to take our lives  
No Way!  
No Way!  
We're GONNA break free  
We are born again

What we love will one day stand in the Sun

THE FIRE IN THE HEART NEVER DIES! THE EREATION NEVER DIES!


End file.
